Um tigre no telhado
by Uokawa Moriko
Summary: ...,à chuva com uma chave-de-fendas na mão. (basicamente o sumário é uma continuação do título lol) [Ligeiramente AU, porque a história passa-se no futuro e tal] Géneros: Shounen ai/humor/crack/family;


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Género:** Shounen ai/humor/family

**Pairing:** Kagami/Kuroko; Aomine/Kise

**Nota:** As profissões deles são as que vinham no fanbook oficial de Kuroko no Basket xD

**Nota2:** Ando numa onda de experimentar coisas novas, e esta é a primeira vez que faço a narrativa no presente, por isso não sei se vai sair daqui grande coisa xD

* * *

**Um tigre no telhado**

Dez anos depois de terminarem o secundário, Kagami e Kuroko vivem juntos numa agradável casinha rés-do-chão, nos subúrbios de Tóquio.

Kagami é bombeiro e Kuroko trabalha num jardim-de-infância.

A vida corre às mil maravilhas! Amam-se mais do que nunca e todos os dias há uma história nova para acrescentar à sua já nada pequena colecção de memórias em comum.

Hoje, Aomine e Kise vão jantar lá a casa. Por nenhum motivo em especial, vão porque são amigos. Só isso.

São 7 da noite.

Está a chover torrencialmente. Sendo o mês de Novembro, não é grande surpresa.

Kagami, de avental posto, está atarefado a preparar o jantar enquanto Kuroko se ocupa a arrumar minimamente a casa para receber as visitas.

Um cheiro convidativo à deliciosa comida de Kagami enche aquele humilde lar.

Kuroko termina as suas tarefas.

"Cheira mesmo bem, Taiga-san", diz Kuroko com um sorriso abraçando-o suavemente pelas costas, e espreitando o que ele estava a fazer por baixo do braço dele.

Kagami sorri ao ser abraçado.

"Queres provar?", Pergunta ele, estendendo-lhe os _hashi _com um pedacinho do frango que estava a cozinhar.

Em vez de responder, Kuroko limita-se a abrir a boca e a comer o que Kagami lhe estende.

"_Oishii_" diz Kuroko sorrindo deliciado.

Kagami fica satisfeito por ele ter gostado.

* * *

Passado um bocado, o jantar fica pronto.

Aomine e Kise ainda não chegaram, mas tudo bem, a comida não perde o sabor por esperar mais um bocadinho.

Para passar o tempo, decidem ligar a televisão.

Mas aparentemente há alguma coisa de errado com ela. Está a fazer aquela coisa que se parece com um monte de formigas a correr, mas com o som de arroz a fritar.

"Oh pá, então?! O que é que se passa com esta porcaria?!", Queixa-se Kagami, já irritado, batendo no comando e carregando nos botões com mais força.

"Bater no comando não vai resultar, Taiga-san. Creio que se trata de um problema com a antena, possivelmente devido à chuva", sugere Kuroko com a inexpressividade de sempre, olhando para o aparelho.

Kagami aborrece-se.

"Com a antena…? A sério? A sério que eu vou ter de ir ao telhado com esta chuva?!", Queixa-se ele.

"Eu ia, mas não sei exactamente como funcionam as antenas", diz Kuroko.

"Não estou a dizer que quero que vás lá por mim", diz Kagami chateado.

Longe de si querer que Kuroko se fosse meter em cima do telhado, se alguém tivesse que cair que fosse ele mesmo. Pelo menos era mais robusto fisicamente, e em comparação teria menos hipóteses de ir desta para melhor.

"Eu vou buscar a caixa das ferramentas", diz ele "Quando estiver a dar, grita"

"Nesse caso eu vou buscar o megafone", declara Kuroko, inexpressivamente "Eu não consigo gritar muito alto e com esta chuva é praticamente impossível conseguires ouvir-me gritar, de lá de fora"

E fazem isso mesmo.

Kagami vai buscar a caixa das ferramentas e Kuroko vai buscar o megafone, indo posicionar-se à frente da televisão.

Kagami sobe ao sótão e abre a claraboia que dá acesso ao telhado, sendo imediatamente fustigado pela chuva e ficando encharcado em poucos minutos. Por azar não havia nenhum impermeável em casa.

"Puta que pariu esta merda!", Resmunga ele em voz alta, irritado ao levar com chuva e vento na cara.

A antena está para ali caída e o prato do satélite também.

Pelo menos os candeeiros da rua dão claridade suficiente para ele conseguir ver o que está a fazer.

Depois de um bocado a amaldiçoar a chuva e o vento e o Universo e tudo o que lhe vinha à cabeça, lá consegue colocar tudo no sítio.

"JÁ ESTÁ A DAR?!", Berra Kagami de cima do telhado.

"AINDA NÃO!", Grita Kuroko da sala, na sua voz aumentada pelo megafone.

"FODA-SE!", Grita Kagami irritado, dando um pancada na antena com a chave-de-fendas.

Volta a desmontar a antena toda e percebe que de facto tinha deixado um fio desligado.

Volta a montar tudo e grita:

"E AGORA?! JÁ DÁ?"

Kuroko vê que de facto a televisão já funciona, mas está a dar a preto e branco.

"JÁ, MAS ESTÁ A DAR TUDO A PRETO E BRANCO!", Grita ele.

"O QUÊ?!", Berra Kagami, pois não compreendeu o que ele disse.

"A PRETO E BRANCO!", Repete Kuroko "ESTÁ A DAR TUDO A PRETO E BRANCO! MEXE-LHE UM BOCADINHO!"

"CARAAAAALHO PARA ISTO TUDO!", Berra Kagami furioso.

E mexe um bocadinho para a esquerda.

"JÁ DÁ?!", Berra.

"AINDA NÃO, MEXE PARA O OUTRO LADO, POR FAVOR!", Grita Kuroko de lá de baixo.

E Kagami mexe um bocadinho para a direita.

"E AGORA?! JÁ DEU?!", Berra, já a começar a ficar rouco de tanto berrar e sentindo-se enregelar.

Continuava a dar a preto e branco.

"AINDA NÃO! MEXE OUTRA VEZ!", Grita Kuroko pelo megafone.

Nesse momento chegam Aomine e Kise.

Param o carro à frente da casa e saem de dentro do mesmo.

Aomine abre um guarda-chuva e coloca-o por cima de si e de Kise, que tinha um bolo nas mãos.

Atravessam o pequeno jardim em frente à casa, e ficam parados a alguns metros da porta, estarrecidos com o grau elevado de demência da situação que lhes é apresentada.

A porta está aberta, Kuroko está de megafone em punho a gritar em frente à televisão da sala e Kagami está à chuva, aos berros em cima do telhado e a agredir a antena com uma chave-de-fendas.

Vão entrando na casa.

Arrumam os casacos e o guarda-chuva no cabide da entrada.

"Boa-noite…" dizem ambos ao aproximarem-se de Kuroko com ar tenso.

Kise pousa o bolo em cima da mesinha baixa da sala.

"Boa-noite. Sejam bem-vindos" responde Kuroko, afastando o megafone da boca e olhando para eles tão inexpressivo como sempre.

"Er…o que é que se está a passar aqui…?", Pergunta Aomine com um sorriso tenso.

"A televisão não está a funcionar como devia. Há bocado não funcionava, e agora está a dar a preto e branco", explica Kuroko.

"JÁ DÁ ESSA MERDA?!", Ouve-se Kagami berrar de cima do telhado.

"CONTINUA A DAR A PRETO E BRANCO!", Grita Kuroko, fazendo Aomine e Kise taparem os ouvidos.

Kise olha para a televisão e fica parado durante uns instantes a olhar para ela, como se não acreditasse no que estava a ver.

E de súbito desata a rir a bandeiras despregadas, agarrando-se a Aomine.

"O que é que se passa?", Pergunta Aomine a rir também, contagiado pelo riso do namorado.

"'mine-chi…", articula ele no seu ataque de riso, "Ao-aomine-chi…vê que filme é! Vê!", Diz ele apontando sem conseguir parar de rir.

É o "Psycho", de Hitchcock.

Aomine começa a rir também.

Vai até à porta e berra, sem conseguir parar de rir.

"KAGAMI! DESCE DAÍ, HOMEM! O FILME É MESMO A PRETO E BRANCO!"

Kagami surpreende-se ao ouvir a voz de Aomine, mas a surpresa rapidamente desaparece ao ouvir "o filme é mesmo a preto e branco".

"E EU AQUI EM CIMA A FAZER FIGURA DE URSO!", Reclama ele aos berros.

Dirige-se novamente à claraboia e entra no sótão, fechando-a atrás de si.

Kagami não foi logo até à sala, foi directamente para a casa de banho para tomar um duche de exactamente 5 minutos.

Depois é que vai até lá só de calças, com uma toalha na cabeça e um ar mal-humorado.

Aomine e Kise, que ainda se estavam a rir, riem-se ainda mais ao ver o ar dele.

"Foste tomar duche, Taiga-san?", Pregunta Kuroko surpreendido ao vê-lo surgir na sala em tronco nu.

"Claro!", Resmunga Kagami, indo até à lavandaria buscar uma camisola lavada e enfiando-a pela cabeça abaixo à bruta.

Kuroko não se sente capaz de lhe dizer nada, pois sente-se culpado por ele ter ficado lá fora à chuva para nada.

Kagami olha para a televisão e vê o filme que estava a dar.

Começa a rir-se também, não consegue evitar.

"A sério que não conhecias este filme, Tetsuya?!", Pergunta a Kuroko.

Kuroko fica feliz por vê-lo rir e ri-se também.

"A minha cultura cinematográfica é muito deficiente no que toca a filmes antigos. Sinto-me um bocado idiota", responde "Desculpa por ter-te feito ficar lá fora à chuva"

Kagami sorri e afaga-lhe suavemente o cabelo.

"Tudo bem", diz simplesmente com um sorriso sincero.

Ele não se consegue chatear com ele por coisas desse tipo.

Aomine e Kise param finalmente de rir, mas não completamente.

Por essa altura já os vizinhos tinham vindo ver o que se passava e estavam todos divertidíssimos com a demência que ali se tinha passado.

"Os vizinhos devem ter achado um piadão", resmunga Kagami, dirigindo-se à cozinha e voltando de lá com o jantar. Coloca-o na mesa.

Entretanto já se tinham sentado todos em volta da mesa, à espera da refeição.

Aomine e Kise desataram novamente a rir, e Kuroko ri-se um bocadinho.

"Faz-me lembrar daquela vez em que entraram duas abelhas no nosso apartamento e tu fugiste pela porta fora todo nu, Aomine-chi", diz Kise a rir.

Aomine não acha muita graça a essa história pois tem realmente pavor de abelhas, mas ri-se também.

"A velhota do lado ia morrendo do coração quando me viu, mas em compensação a vizinha de cima ficou toda alegre! Só não me saltou para cima ali mesmo porque o marido vinha mesmo atrás dela!", Lembra ele a rir "Até hoje ainda fica toda animada sempre que me vê!"

Mais gargalhadas.

"Fazer figura de urso em público faz parte da vida", diz Kagami, encolhendo os ombros.

Todos se riem, antes de agradecer pela comida e atacarem a refeição.

* * *

**_Fim_**

* * *

Comentário final: ... Não tenho desculpa eu sei, podeis agredir-me violentamente que eu não reajo. O grau de demência desta fic é demasiado elevado para ser justificável. E o pior é que a parte da antena foi inspirada numa história verídica '-'

Maaas, devo confessar que me ri muito a escrever isto, por isso não me arrependo! hahaha'

Sorry (not sorry) xD

* * *

**Feedback é sempre bem-vindo! :D**

Espero que quem leu tenha gostado, se não gostou critique com educação. O bom-senso agradece.

**Até à próxima.**


End file.
